


7UR713

by autistic_parker



Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Other, Self-Harm, asunderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_parker/pseuds/autistic_parker
Summary: Various things i wrote inspired by @theazrai's #Asunderland. Each chapter is only a scene because that's how I chose to do it, scenes are not necessarily in chronological order.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a playlist that goes with this fic, https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLnGlE2fiXIDrtWHUl8Wu-59NSKyLgc9Wn

"Now then," the Doctor said, "Shall we begin?"  
Turtle stared at him. He was blond, thin, pale. His suit fit him well, and over it he wore a white coat, just like all the others.  
"Who are you?" Turtle asked.  
He smiled very slightly, adjusting his glasses.  
"I'm Doctor Seward," he said. "I'm here to help you."  
Turtle shook her head.  
"You don't want to help me," she said. "None of you want to help me."  
"Oh?" Seward answered. "And what gave you that idea?"  
Turtle crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair and glancing around the strange office.  
She shook her head again, closing her eyes against tears.  
"Everything," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna know what any of these characters look like i have a tumblr post https://autistic-parker.tumblr.com/post/190904457279/these-are-my-asunderland-characters-but-i-deleted (order is seward, Mock Turtle, Gryphon)

_The Caucus Race ran very smoothly, everyone in their place._  
_The Turtle was in her place, sitting at the head of a table and making notes. The green glow of the screen matched the green glow of the wires coming out of her neck._  
_The Turtle was useful._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an incorrect quotes blog as an alternative to actual tiktok https://incorrect-asunderland-quotes.tumblr.com/

__

_The Turtle slept easier than she ever had. Her body shut itself off readily._  
_She never dreamed. She rarely even registered the time she slept. It was really quite simple, now that she was right.  
_ _The Turtle did not toss. She was not restless. She fell asleep and woke up exactly as she should, and worked exactly as she should._


	4. Chapter 4

__

_The Alice on the screen wasn't the Alice the Turtle knew. She was a completely different girl, but the glow of her eyes was familiar.  
_ _'You know who you are', she said, and the words echoed through Turtle's heart._  
It hurt so bad it felt like her head was splitting open, her blood burning like fire. The wires felt like needles, and she keeled forward onto the ground.  
Her scream was not as loud as it could have been, not as loud as some she had heard before, but it was cracking and it was painful. Turtle hadn't known the breaking could feel like this.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Turtle stared up at the stars, frowning._  
_It had been too long since she'd seen the real sky._  
_"Follow."_  
_The Turtle very slowly nodded, walking along with the overseers. Hardly anyone gave her more than one glance._  
_"You will be working with another repurposed," they continued, "another cyborg, in fact. Reprogrammed by Dr. Seward and the White Knight."_  
_The corner of the Turtle's mouth once again twitched. She clasped her hands together in front of her, and nodded. She took a deep breath. One foot in front of the other, she thought. You are right now, she thought._  
_"I look forward to it."_


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you have another name?"  
Turtle jumped at the question. She glanced around the waiting room, sickly green walls and uncomfortable chairs. She looked down at her bound hands, then up at the attendants  
"I don't know," she finally whispered. She didn't want to meet Gryphon's eyes, but glanced at his silver-white hair. "Do you?"  
He glanced back at her before moving his dark eyes ahead of him. He nodded.  
"Quincey," he said. "Quincey P. Morris. Just hope I don't forget it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i say he has dark eyes in this despite the fact his eyes are gold in the picture. this chapter takes place before quincey's eyes were replaced


	7. Chapter 7

The nurses were beautiful, their voices like songs. The leader of them, pale and golden-haired, ran her hands through Turtle's own short brown hair.  
"Come now, dear," she said, "don't you want to get better?"  
_Turtle released a sigh, relieved to submit, leaning into her touch._  
"No!" she shouted, jerking back. Her head smacked into the wall behind her chair. "No. Don't fucking touch me."  
The nurse flinched slightly. Turtle saw her red lips draw back from her bright fangs, a momentary flash of anger. She set her face back to a calm look.  
"Now, Turtle," she said, "you won't ever get better if you behave like that."  
_She was right, of course. Turtle sighed again, leaning forward and looking into the nurse's eyes. Turtle nodded, but something in her chest hurt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have an asunderland character who you're ok with me giving a cameo appearance to, let me know


	8. WH173 KN16H7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a perspective shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://autistic-parker.tumblr.com/post/611636753750786048/i-made-the-white-knightlancelot

Lancelot woke up when the siege began.  
As the doors started breaking down, she ran through the facility towards the place she knew they hid her sword.  
They had taken her sword from her. They had taken her reason from her. They had taken everything from her, but now she was awake. She was awake, and alive, and she would take it all back.


	9. Chapter 9

_The Grypon had beautiful wings, white and brown feathers sprouting from his back. His golden eyes glowed much like the Turtle's blue ones, and they worked quite well together._  
_"Gryphon!"_  
_He stretched when the Turtle called his name, walking into the office of the Caucus Race._  
_"Mornin'," he said, "How are you today?"_  
_"I'm great," the Turtle answered._  
_She couldn't bring herself to return the Gryphon's smile as he handed her the days paperwork. She exchanged it for a different pile of paperwork, the one from the day before._  
_The Turtle felt a sadness stir in her chest when she looked into the Gryphon's eyes. There was something wrong, but she couldn't remember what._


	10. Chapter 10

"I found Lucy."  
Seward's eyebrows came together at that. The White Knight continued her work, sterilizing Turtle's neck for the shot.  
Turtle, sitting on the table, tried very hard to read Seward's expression. He wasn't quite frowning, but his eyes seemed angry.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.  
Turtle hissed as the needle broke her skin. The medicine to help the robotics integrate into her system. The White Knight gave it to her regularly.   
_"What do you know about Lucy?" Seward adjusted his glasses._  
_Turtle tried to think of the answer. She felt dizzy. There was some sort of sadness snaking up from her stomach and into her head._  
_She stared at Seward, but couldn't bring herself to speak._  
_"Good," Seward said as the White Knight stepped away. "Stay out of my affairs."_


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy was beautiful, and Lucy was dead.  
Her body lay in a glass coffin, lined up next to three others. There were tubes attached to it, colored smoke flowing through it all. The other coffins were empty.  
Turtle was pretty sure she knew who... what they were for.  
Quincey's face was unreadable, but he seemed tense, gripping Turtle's hand more tightly.  
"Who was she?" Turtle didn't want to look at his face. She stayed staring at the coffins.  
Quincey took a deep breath.  
"A friend," he said. "a good friend. Jack knew her, too. Proposed to her, even. I did, too, but she didn't feel the same."  
He paused, the hand that wasn't holding hers moving up to his neck. He didn't quite touch the collar, but his fingers hovered above his serial number.  
"A lot of things have happened." Quincey looked up into Turtle's eyes now. "Some of them are his fault. Some of them are mine. Jack's not a good person anymore, but the thing who did this to Lucy. To me. He's a real monster."


	12. Chapter 12

_"Vampires aren't real, Gryphon."_  
_The Turtle said these words with no real emotion. She didn't really feel anything about it. Something was wrong with the Gryphon, though. Something crucial._  
_The Gryphon stared at her. His eyes still glowed their same gold, his wings were perfectly in tact._  
_"Vampires are real," he said, and his normally calm voice seemed angry. "We've both seen them. Those nurses. Lucy. The Count."_  
_The Turtle felt herself tense up. That couldn't be right. He couldn't be right._  
_"Gryphon," she started, but he cut her off._  
_"Quincey," he said."My name is Quincey. Please, little girl. Please remember."_  
Turtle's head hurt. Quincey, she thought. Quincey...


	13. Chapter 13

When the girl came to her room, Turtle was halfway out of it but still mostly in control. The electronics in her system had shorted out during an experiment, and she'd woken up back here. She hadn't seen Seward or the Knight, but the nurse, the blonde one, had looked down at her.  
"Ah," she had said, and Turtle couldn't make out an expression in her cold blue eyes, "so you're not dead. You're going to need to stay here for the rest of the day. It didn't go very well. I'll be back to change your bandages later."  
But when the door next opened, it wasn't the nurse.  
The girl was shorter than Turtle, wide-eyed and slightly bruised. She stood there in the doorway like she was surprised it had opened. Her silver-blonde hair was messy, her scrubs clean, her feet bare.  
Turtle frowned. This certainly wasn't allowed.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
The girl looked down at her hands, and as she twisted her arms Turtle spotted her number: 41IC3. She bit her lip.  
"I've done this one already," she said, and then looked back up at Turtle, bathed in the blue light from Turtle's eyes. "Can you try again?"   
Turtle ran her hands through her hair. She shook her head. She wasn't sure why, but there were tears welling up into her eyes. Her breaths came unsteadily, and she heaved a sob.  
"Oh, no," the girl said. "Don't cry. You'll draw the guards."   
Turtle shook her head, still crying. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to focus on the pressure. She didn't want to stop.  
"Call me Alice," the girl said. "What about you?"  
"Turtle." Turtle pulled one hand up to where the number had been burned into her neck. "Why are you here?"  
"Why am I where?" Alice answered.  
Turtle made a sort of all-encompassing gesture with her hands.  
"My room!" she said. "The...The Rabbit Hole."  
"I got curious. Asked too many questions, I guess. Didn't get enough answers."  
"Do you." Turtle stopped, rubbing tears from her eyes. "Do you know anything about vampires?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Turtle, you need to eat."  
Turtle looked up at Mina.   
Mina wasn't very tall, but she was still a bit taller that Turtle. She wore a collared shirt all the way buttoned, a loose skirt that went down to her ankles, her long hair up in braids. She took a seat next to Turtle, holding out a bowl.  
Turtle took the bowl with a sigh. She always felt strange about eating. There was part of her that felt she didn't deserve it. That knew she didn't deserve it, even if she and Quincey didn't need as much food anymore.  
Turtle looked up at Mina again, frowning slightly. Mina nodded encouragingly.  
Turtle picked up the food and took a bite. It tasted fine, good even. And the texture didn't make her feel sick. But as Turtle ate she couldn't stop herself from crying.  
Conversation continued around her as she ate, and she only focused on it enough to drown out the sounds of eating. They talked about all sorts of things. About life, and dreams, and the way the mushroom forest had suddenly become less toxic.  
When Turtle put down her bowl, the crying got worse. And when everyone looked at her it got even worse, her breath coming in sharp gasps. Turtle desperately wanted to die.  
Mina carefully reached out to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, but Turtle flinched away from her. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed.  
It took her too long to notice it, but eventually the people in front of her were Quincey and Alice. Turtle had known them longest, certainly. And when Turtle reached out to hug Alice, Alice returned the hug in kind. Quincey ran his hand through Turtle's hair.  
"It's OK, little girl," he said, "you're safe here. You're with friends. No one wants to hurt you here, and you're welcome here."  
"I love you, Turtle," Alice said, "you can cry for as long as you need."


	15. Chapter 15

There is part of Turtle that wants to die. It sits in her mind as she lays in her bed and scratches away the skin on her arm. It tells her she is worthless. It tells her that whatever the Rabbit Hole does to her, she deserves.  
Turtle tries to think of other things, but at the same time doesn't stop scratching.  
Surely there was something she was good for. People who would miss her if she died.  
Quincey cared about her, she knew, seemingly even when he coudn't remember his own name. Alice cared about her, too, certainly. They wouldn't pretend to.  
Turtle moves her hand away from her arm, hissing suddenly at the stinging. She had been aware of it, of course, but somehow it hadn't hurt as bad while she was doing other things.  
She holds her left arm up, staring at the slightly glistening raw skin in the glowing blue light.  
"I deserve this," Turtle whispers. "Whatever they do, I deserve this."


	16. Chapter 16

Lancelot shot up in the strange bed, breathing heavily. It had been so long. So long sleeping underground. So long alone.  
This wasn't the world she remembered. Everything was strangely lit, white walls and bluish lights. People were rushing around her, shouting at each other.  
"What's," she said, "what's happening?"  
"Do excuse me." The answer came from a blonde man in a labcoat, his brown eyes behind round glasses, "I believe you've just been revived. I'm sure this must be very confusing for you, but if you could cooperate everything will be fine. Can you tell me what your name is?"  
"Lancelot," she answered, "where am I?"  
The blonde man smiled slightly.  
"This is the Rabbit Hole," he said. "I'm Doctor John Seward. I'll be taking care of you from now on, Lancelot."


End file.
